Pasión Abrasadora
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: El Torneo Especial de Verano está a punto de comenzar. Los equipos participantes se reúnen pero, ¿qué sucederá entre sus jugadores? ¡Intriga, celos, pasión, amistad, romances y fútbol!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Y aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un nuevo fic. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie River y Areli Stowborn son propiedad de ElsieRiver. Saly Girl, y el equipo de los Ángeles pertenecen a tqgirlxula23. Nuria Álbarez, Eileen Scott, y algún jugador más de la Royal Academy, son personajes originales creados por mí._

_Espero que os guste este nuevo fic ^^ Sin más, os dejo leer tranquilos. Y recordar que los reviews son bien recibidos ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>PASIÓN ABRASADORA<strong>

**Capítulo 1.**

Era principios del verano, ese mismo día acababan de finalizar las clases. Los jugadores de la Royal Academy se encontraban entrenando. Desde el estadio se escuchaban gritos de niños provenientes de la calle, celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones.

Caleb, David y Joe estaban en el banquillo, observando como el resto escuchaban atentos las órdenes de Jude. Jude había vuelto a la Royal Academy tras finalizar el Torneo Frontier Internacional, y nadie se había opuesto a que volviese a ser el capitán del equipo. Nuria se acercó a sus amigos, abrazando por la espalda a Caleb. El chico la miró malhumorado, no le gustaba que le abrazasen así. Pese a todo, no se quejó.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó la chica, sonriendo y sin hacer caso a la mirada malhumorada de Caleb.

– Hablábamos del Torneo Especial de Verano – respondió Joe.

– ¿Verdad que es una idea genial? Vamos a estar un mes de vacaciones jugando un Torneo, en un área especialmente adaptada para ello... – comentó la castaña emocionada, como delataban sus ojos dorados.

– Pero no es un Torneo como los que hemos jugado hasta ahora... Aquí no habrá fases en los que se vayan eliminando los equipos, sino que tenemos que ganar puntos suficientes para estar entre los dos mejores, y después jugar la Final – explicó David, quien tenía la información sobre el TEV en la mano.

– ¡Eso lo hace aún más interesante! Será divertido – replicó la chica.

Jude se acercó al banquillo para beber algo de agua. Nuria se separó de Caleb y se acercó a él, sin dejar de sonreír. El estratega la abrazó por la cintura y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras los demás continuaban hablando.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, en la salida del Instituto Roselyn, en la Isla Miyako, un grupo de chicas conversaban animadas. Ellas formaban parte del equipo de Los Ángeles, uno de los mejores equipos de Miyako, por no decir el mejor. También ellas iban a participar en el Torneo Especial de Verano, y se mostraban emocionadas. Tenían en sus manos la lista de equipos llamados a participar en el Torneo.

– Parece que conocemos a la mayor parte de ellos.. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad, capitana? – comentó Sakura.

Sakura era una chica de pelo azul plateado, le llegaba por la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran rosa caramelo, y su piel era morena. Estaba al lado de Rosy Parker, una chica de pelo castaño con mechas blancas y ojos rojos, que se mantenía algo alejada de la conversación.

– Si... – respondió Saly, la capitana del equipo, sin mucho interés.

Saly no parecía tampoco muy centrada en la conversación. Sus ojos eran azul grisáceo, y su pelo era también azul, aunque un azul cielo, con reflejos blancos. La chica se había puesto pensativa cuando habían leído el nombre de La Royal Academy. Y Sara lo había notado.

Sara era la hermana de Saly. En realidad no eran hermanas de sangre, puesto que Saly era adoptada. Sara tenía el pelo verde largo hasta el final de la espalda, tenía también unas pequeñas y apenas visibles mechas negras. Sus ojos, negros como el azabache, denotaban preocupación.

– Tampoco pasa nada sino les conocemos... – comentó una chica pelirroja y rizosa cuyos ojos eran verdes claros, Elena – Les conoceremos durante el Torneo.

**[*]**

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, pero Nuria ya se había levantado. Ese día iban a viajar al lugar donde se quedarían el tiempo que durase el Torneo, y estaba algo nerviosa. Había quedado con Eileen a las ocho y media para esperar juntas al autobús del equipo.

La castaña se metió en la bañera y no salió hasta las siete, cosa que incluso a ella la sorprendió. Había estado todo el tiempo pensando... Recordando lo que había pasado antes del torneo internacional. Aún seguía sin creerse del todo lo que había pasado... Nuria decidió no pensar más en eso y acabar de prepararse, aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de que Eileen llegase.

Eileen llegó muy puntual, como acostumbraba. Tenía el pelo rubio que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, el flequillo de lado lo había recogido con unas horquillas. Sus ojos eran verdes muy claros, casi transparentes. Cuando Nuria salió, ambas se saludaron con un abrazo. Desde que Eileen había entrado en la Royal Academy nueve meses antes, ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas. Además, Eileen jugaba en la delantera junto con Nuria, lo que las había unido aún más.

Ambas caminaron en dirección a la parada, donde el autobús las recogería, sin prisas. Las dos vestían el uniforme de la Royal Academy, es decir, una falda marrón y una chaqueta verde con botones dorados. Llevaban unas medias también verdes. Eileen llevaba unos zapatos negros mientras que Nuria los llevaba marrones oscuros.

– ¿Nerviosa, Nuria? – preguntó la rubia.

– Un poco... Tengo muchísimas ganas de ir pero no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento...

– ¿Es por esa chica que conociste durante el TFI, la capitana del equipo de Los Ángeles? Pensaba que ahora os llevabais mejor...

– ¿Saly? No, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es más, me alegro de volverla a ver, a ella y a Sara. Es simplemente que vamos a convivir durante un mes con distintos equipos, e incluso puede que más de los que conocemos... Va a ser complicado.

– Ya... Mira, ahí llega el bus – comentó Eileen señalando el autobús que aparecía por el inicio de la calle.

Ambas chicas se subieron al vehículo y saludaron a sus compañeros, antes de sentarse juntas. Nuria estuvo todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, distraída, mientras Eileen conversaba animadamente con los demás.

**[*]**

El equipo de Los Ángeles fue el último en llegar al Campamento del Torneo Especial de Verano o CTEV, como lo habían abreviado. Su entrenadora, Karen Greenway, una mujer de pelo verde que le llegaba hasta la espalda y rizado en las puntas que tenías los ojos negros, fue a hablar con los organizadoras del TEV mientras las chica dejaban las maletas en su habitación.

Cada equipo tenía un edificio independiente, también llamado residencia, en el CTEV, en el que disponían de habitaciones, baños, un comedor, su propia cocina e incluso un gimnasio. Había un campo de fútbol para cada dos equipos, por lo que tenían que compartir. Saly fue junto con Elena a mirar con qué equipo les tocaba compartir a ellas. Saly sonrió al ver que les había tocado el Instituto Zeus, el equipo de su primo.

– Oye, Elena.. Voy a ir a ver a Byron, ¿vale? – dijo Saly.

La pelirroja iba a responder, pero su capitana se fue antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Elena se encogió de hombros ante la actitud de su capitana y volvió con el resto del equipo.

**[*]**

Nuria caminaba por el CTEV tranquila. Aparte de los distintos edificios de los equipos y los destinados al entrenamiento, había un pequeño bosque en el que se podía pasear tranquilo y un río. En esa zona estaba la castaña.

Iba distraída mirando al suelo. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar contra alguien hasta que lo hizo y calló al suelo. La chica con la que había chocado la ayudó a levantarse.

– Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Nuria se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Distinguió que pertenecía al equipos de Los Ángeles porque llevaba el uniforme del Instituto al que iban sus jugadoras: una falda y una camisa blanca con los bordes negros, un lazo alrededor de su cuello de color rojo y calcetines altos de color negros al igual que los zapatos. Tenía el pelo largo liso, de un color blanco grisáceo. Sus ojos eran de color fucsia.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo Paula, haciendo a Nuria reaccionar.

– Sí, gracias.

La castaña se fijó en Paula mientras esta última continuaba su camino. No la conocía, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba muy familiar. Se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez la hubiese confundido con otra persona y continuó su camino.

**[*]**

Saly iba escuchando música mientras caminaba en dirección a la residencia del Instituto Zeus. Tenía la música muy alta, y no escuchó a la persona que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás. Se asustó y pegó un bofetón al chico en cuestión, que era Claude.

– ¡Ouch! Menuda fuerza que tienes, Saly... – murmuró el pelirrojo tocándose la mejilla.

Bryce, que estaba al lado del pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo así. Saly, mientras tanto, se echó a reír. El pelirrojo la miró malhumorado, por lo que Saly dejó de reír. Al menos, externamente. En su interior la peliazul seguía recordando la cara de Claude cuando le dio el bofetón.

– Lo siento, Claude... Pero, para la próxima vez, ¡procura no asustarme! – replicó la peliazul, sin dejar de sonreír.

– Encima, ahora será culpa mía... – dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo indignarse.

– No te enfades, Claude...

Saly abrazó al pelirrojo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien no pudo continuar más tiempo enfadado. Bryce, por otro lado, observaba la escena con algo de celos, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible. Saly se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo, y se acerco a él para saludarle. Le abrazo con fuerza y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Bryce se sonrojo levemente, pero Saly no se dio cuenta.

– Así que vosotros también participáis en el TEV... – comentó la chica, mientras caminaba junto a ellos en dirección al edificio del Zeus.

– Así es... Será interesante jugar contra tu equipo – respondió el pelirrojo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio del Zeus. La peliazul se despidió de sus dos amigos y fue a buscar a su primo. Bryce la miraba irse embobado, mientras Claude sonreía al mirar a su amigo.

– Deberías decírselo de una vez... – comentó el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su residencia.

– No te metas, Claude – respondió el albino, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

– Yo solo digo que estás perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso...

– No creo que tú seas el más indicado para dar consejos - le interrumpió el albino.

Claude apartó la vista, su expresión se volvió más seria. Bryce se dio cuenta de esto, pero prefirió no decir nada. El pelirrojo mantuvo su vista apartada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el resto del camino.

**[*]**

Saly encontró a su primo antes de entrar en la residencia del Zeus. Salía de la misma acompañado de una chica de pelo añil largo hasta las rodillas y ojos del mismo color. La chica iba vestida con el uniforme del Raymond. La peliazul suspiró al encontrarse a Byron acompañado de su novia, Elsie.

– Hola Saly – saludó Elsie sonriendo cuando la vio.

Byron se acercó a su prima y la abrazó, mientras Saly respondía al abrazo. Elsie se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía que irse a su residencia. Se despidió de su novio con un beso en los labios y se fue.

– Así que al final Los Ángeles van a participar en el Torneo... – comentó Byron mientras caminaba junto a Saly.

– Sí. No te va a ser nada fácil superarnos... – se burló la peliazul.

– Ya veremos quién gana cuando nos enfrentemos – replicó el rubio.

Saly sonrió. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su primo. Era una de las personas en la que más confiaba. Podía contar con él siempre, sin importar para qué. El rubio siempre la había ayudado, con infinidad de problemas. Ambos continuaron su camino charlando animados.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, se encontraron con algunos jugadores de la Royal Academy. Saly dejó a su primo con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo a abrazar a Jude. El chico al principio se mostró sorprendido, pero cuando vio quien era respondió al abrazo con normalidad. El resto de jugadores de la Royal Academy continuaron su camino dejando a ambos solos, aunque alguien no lo hizo de muy buena gana.

– Nuria, sólo están hablando – comentó una de sus compañeras, Areli.

Areli era una chica preciosa. Tenía el pelo violeta largo, y sus ojos eran naranjas. No hacía mucho, había descubierto que era la hermana de Caleb Stowborn.

– Ya lo sé, Areli... – respondió la castaña – Y, antes de que lo digas, no, no estoy celosa.

– Claro, Nuria... – replicó entre risas la pelivioleta, sarcástica.

**[*]**

Jude miraba a su amiga impresionado. La chica iba vestida con el uniforme de su Instituto, su pelo azul cielo lo había recogido hacia atrás con unas horquillas.

– Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Jude – comentó la peliazul, sonriendo.

– Lo mismo digo, Saly. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.

Y era cierto. Después del TFI, Saly había decidido centrarse en su equipo, Los Ángeles. Había comenzado a entrenar muy duro junto a sus amigas, y por ello había descuidado bastante a los amigos que había hecho en el Torneo.

– Sí... Lo siento – murmuró ella apenada.

– No es necesario que te disculpes – replicó el capitán de la Royal sonriendo – Me conformo con que no vuelvas a olvidarte de mí.

– Hecho – aceptó la peliazul entre risas.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. La comida seguramente ya estaría en las mesas, y ellos llegaban tarde. Saly se despidió de Jude dándole un beso en la mejilla, y luego salió corriendo en dirección a la residencia de su equipo. Jude se quedó mirándola, para luego después salir también corriendo.

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy estaban ya sentados en la mesa del comedor de su residencia cuando llegó Jude. El entrenador le miró, dándole a entender que no quería que volviese a llegar tarde, pero no dijo nada. El entrenador se mantuvo en silencio hasta que acabaron de comer.

– Bien, chicos – llamó la atención de los jugadores el entrenador – Esta noche será la presentación de los diferentes equipos. Espero que estéis listos y no haya impuntualidades – añadió mirando directamente a Jude.

– Entrenador... ¿Tenemos que llevar el uniforme del equipo? – preguntó Suzanne, una chica de pelo azul muy claro que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran violetas.

– Podéis vestir como queráis. Pero recordad que es una ocasión especial, así que procurad ser elegantes. ¿Alguna duda más? – preguntó el entrenador. Al ver que no había dudas, se levantó de la mesa – Bien. En ese caso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Los jugadores de la Royal esperaron a que el entrenador saliese del comedor antes de empezar a comentar la noticia. Aunque algunos no dijeron nada y se mantuvieron apartados de la conversación.

– ¿No dices nada, Nuria? – preguntó Arane Carlton.

Arane era la hermana de Robert, otro integrante del equipo. Ambos se parecían bastante físicamente. Tenían el pelo verde claro, aunque Arane lo tenía muy corto y Robert lo llevaba en punta. Los ojos de ambos hermanos eran negros.

– No creo que haya mucho que decir... Tendremos que prepararnos y estar listos a la hora, eso es todo – respondió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

Las chicas sonrieron, aunque los chicos no se mostraban tan contentos. No les disgustaba la idea de la presentación, era más bien la poca gana que tenían de lo que las chicas llamaban "arreglarse".

**[*]**

La entrenadora del equipo de Los Ángeles, Karen, había ido a buscar unos papeles con algunas tácticas que quería estudiar para los siguientes partidos. Cuando volvía a la residencia del equipo, tropezó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

– Disculpa... ¿Karen? – preguntó el entrenador del Raymond, Percy Travis.

– ¿Percy? – dijo la peliverde igual de sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

– El Raymond participa en el campeonato – la peliverde pensó en lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta, como si no hubiese sabido la respuesta antes de hacerla – ¿Y tú?

– Los Ángeles también participan. Lo siento Percy, pero tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

Karen continuó su camino mientras Travis la miraba irse. Sin saber la razón, ambos estaban algo sonrojados. Ambos habían recordado su pasado, con tan solo mirarse unos segundos a los ojos.

**[*]**

Horas más tarde, las chicas del Raymond ya estaban preparándose. Claire Sky, jugadora del Raymond, observaba los dos vestidos que tenía encima de la cama mientras decidía cuál ponerse. Se miró en el espejo con uno en cada mano, incapaz de elegir.

La chica tenía el pelo rubio claro, y le llegaba por la cintura. En ese momento lo llevaba recogido con unas pinzas, aún sin peinar. También había apartado el flequillo que tenía al lado derecho de su rostro. Sus ojos eran calipsos, y destacaban sobre su tez blanca.

Finalmente, la rubia se decidió por el vestido verde muy claro. Era un vestido de tirantes estrechos, con un lazo de un verde más oscuro a la altura de la cintura, después del cual se abría la falda.

Acababa de vestirse y estaba a punto de volver al baño para acabar de prepararse cuando picaron a su puerta. Confundida, fue a abrir la puerta.

– ¿Axel? – dijo al ver al chico en su puerta.

– Yo... quería darte esto – dijo el chico, tendiéndole una pequeña caja – Por cierto, estás preciosa.

– Gracias – respondió la rubia sonrojada.

El chico se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Un beso tierno y corto. Después, volvió a su habitación. Claire abrió la cajita que le había dado y descubrió unos pendientes plateados largos, que terminaban en una pequeña esfera verde. La rubia sonrió y dejó los pendientes al lado del resto de accesorios que pensaba utilizar ese día.

**[*]**

Mark se encontraba en el espejo de la entrada de la residencia del Raymond, acabando de prepararse. Estaba intentando hacer el nudo de la pajarita negra que llevaba, pero no había manera. Sus manos estaban hechas para parar balones de fútbol, no para hacer el nudo de una pajarita y esperar que quedase bien.

Estaba a punto de quitársela y tirarla a la basura cuando sintió unas manos que la colocaban de manera rápida y eficaz. El capitán apartó la vista del espejo y miró a Nelly. La chica llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con falda de vuelo y un lazo a la espalda. El pelo se lo había echado hacia atrás y estaba sujeto con un lazo rosa.

– Nelly... – murmuró el chico sorprendido.

– Ya está – comentó ella apartándose, dejando a Mark observar en el espejo como la pajarita ya estaba colocada – Tampoco era tan difícil.

El capitán iba a agregar algo, pero Celia apareció llamando a su compañera para ayudarla con algo. Nelly miró al capitán y le sonrió, antes de irse con la peliazul.

– Gracias – dijo Mark sonriendo, aunque la chica ya se había ido.

**[*]**

El lugar en el que se iba a celebrar la Ceremonia de Presentación estaba listo. Era una gran extensión de terreno, con una carpa muy grande en el centro y otras más pequeñas a su alrededor. Cada carpa se diferenciaba por el color y lo que dentro se encontraba. En una había comida, en otra diferentes juegos... Más que una presentación aquello parecía una fiesta. Además, un sendero adornado con antorchas iluminaba el camino hasta la carpa principal. Aparte de eso, las luces que tenían eran bombillas de colores, no tardaría mucho en anochecer.

Los diferentes equipos comenzaron a llegar a la hora. Ninguno de sus integrantes llevaba el uniforme, todos se habían arreglado especialmente para la ocasión. Los equipos fueron entrando uno por uno.

El último en entrar fue el equipo de Los Ángeles. La entrenadora Karen iba a la cabeza del grupo. Llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes de color negro. Los tirantes se cruzaban a la espalda, que llevaba descubierta. Dijo unas palabras a las chicas del equipo antes de caminar hacia los entrenadores de los demás equipos.

Travis miraba fijamente a Karen mientras caminaba hacia él. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Su pelo verde claro cayéndole en cascada hasta la espalda, sus ojos negros con la cantidad exacta de maquillaje que hacía que resaltasen sobre su piel. El entrenador del Raymond no fue capaz a reaccionar hasta que sintió los cálidos labios de la peliverde sobre su mejilla.

**[*]**

Saly se había acercado a la carpa en la que estaban las bebidas buscando una. La peliazul tropezó con una piedra que había en el camino y estuvo a punto de caer. Bryce volvía de la carpa y pudo sujetarla a tiempo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, sin moverse. Sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara.

– Gracias – murmuró Saly separándose de Bryce.

Fue entonces cuando Bryce se fijó en Saly. Llevaba un vestido blanco de escote palabra de honor que caía en cascada hasta la altura de las rodillas, y un cinturón negro ancho por debajo del pecho. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, excepto varios mechones que caían por su rostro y ocultaban parte del sonrojo.

– ¡Bryce! – le llamó Claude acercándose a ambos. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto al ver a Saly, embobado – Woow... No está nada mal...

– ¡Agg! Cállate, ¿quieres? – dijo la peliazul muy sonrojada antes de golpear a su amigo en el brazo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír. Saly le miró enfadada y el chico adoptó una expresión más seria, mientras Bryce reía por lo bajo. La peliazul cambió su mirada de Claude a él, e instantáneamente la apartó. La chica se disculpó y se fue al puesto de bebidas.

– ¿Qué has hecho ya, Bryce? – preguntó el pelirrojo cuando la chica se hubo ido.

El albino no contestó, se alejó de su amigo sin decir una palabra. El pelirrojo le siguió hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo, el Alius. Mientras lo hacía, se cruzó con los integrantes de la Royal Academy. Su mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de Nuria, y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

La chica apartó la vista rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el pelirrojo observase detenidamente su aspecto. Llevaba un vestido azul claro de escote palabra de honor, la falda era de volantes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Cuando se giró para desviar la mirada, los volantes habían volado graciosamente alrededor de sus piernas. El pelo lo había recogido a la altura de la nuca, a excepción de dos mechones que había rizado y había dejado uno a cada lado de la cara.

– ¡Claude! – dijo Jordan, poniéndole una mano en el hombro cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a caminar hacia los integrantes de la Royal Academy – Te estábamos buscando.

– Entonces vamos – respondió el pelirrojo caminando hacia el resto de su equipo con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud despreocupada.

**[*]**

Nuria vio por el rabillo del ojo como Claude volvía con sus compañeros y suspiró, aliviada. No quería recordar lo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, no esa noche. El entrenador les había dicho que tendrían una sorpresa y por nada del mundo pensaba perdérsela.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó alegremente alguien a su espalda.

La castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de ser arrollada por su compañero, Peter Drent. El chico se acercó a la misteriosa voz derribando a todos sus compañeros por el camino, antes de estrujar al otro chico que había hablando. Tras recuperarse del susto, la castaña pudo reconocer el pelo azul de la persona que les había saludado.

– ¿Bobby? – cuestionó, indecisa. Peter acabó de estrujar a su antiguo compañero, quien les saludó con la mano - ¡Bobby!

La castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero, ante la sorpresa de los demás. Algunos de los más nuevos miembros del equipo tan solo reconocían al peliazul por su participación en el Torneo Frontier Internacional como jugador de la selección de Estados Unidos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Bobby? ¿No estabas en Estados Unidos? – preguntó David cuando Nuria dejó de asfixiar al estadounidense, aunque esta seguía enganchada a su brazo.

– ¿No lo sabéis? – como respuesta, los jugadores se encogieron de hombros y le miraron impacientes – El equipo internacional de Estados Unidos va a jugar este campeonato.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Bobby. Lo que acababa de decir significaba que tendrían que enfrentarse a equipos internacionales, selecciones de los mejores jugadores de otros países. Porque si de algo estaban seguros los chicos de la Royal, era de que ese no iba a ser el único equipo internacional del torneo. Y estaban en lo cierto.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_Antes de responder a los reviews: Claire Sky no me pertenece, es un personaje original creado por (muchas gracias por dejármela para este fic :D)_

_**Lily-chan:**__ Dios, cada vez que leo tu review no puedo parar de reír xD Es que me imagino al perro y... jajajajjajaja Aún no empieza el campeonato, pero no tardará mucho.. muahahahaha xD_

_**Yuri: **__Hablando de cierto proyecto, ya tengo algo empezado. No sé cuando podré subirlo, porque quiero tener un poco más adelantados los otros fics para poder subirlo más rápido. Ya te iré comentando ^^_

_**Emily: **__Habrá unos cuantos equipos, aunque aún no se cuantos xD Depende de la inspiración jajaja Sii! Has guardado tu lado psicópata! La verdad es que en el otro review me asustaste bastante xD_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que léeis o comentáis! Me hacéis muy feliz :D Besooos ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Claire se encontraba al lado de una de las carpas de la comida, un poco alejada del resto. La música le había levantado dolor de cabeza y, además, había perdido a Axel. El pelicrema le había dicho donde iba, pero por culpa de la música no lo había oído. Encima, ¡no había manera de que pusiesen ni una sola de sus canciones favoritas! Estaba visto que, quienquiera que fuese el que estuviese a cargo de la música, la odiaba.

De pronto, alguien apoyó en su hombro la mano. La rubia levantó la mano para golpear a quien lo había hecho, asustada y sorprendida. Pero esa persona la conocía bien y paró el golpe a tiempo. Claire se giró y miró cara a cara al chico, el cual sonreía. La rubia no era capaz a reaccionar.

– Cuánto tiempo, Claire – dijo el castaño sin dejar de sonreír, y omitiendo la expresión de la rubia.

**[*]**

Sara estaba, junto con las otras jugadoras del equipo de Los Ángeles, a un lado en la gran carpa central, aunque la peliverde no estaba demasiado atenta a la conversación. En realidad estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en el otro lado de la carpa, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. El equipo del Instituto Alius, o el Alius como lo comenzaban a llamar, estaba allí reunido. La peliverde dudaba de si ir a ver a Xavier, o esperar a que no estuviesen todos juntos.

Ambos llevaban saliendo un tiempo, y la chica no dudaba que todo el Alius, o la gran mayoría al menos, lo supiese ya. Pero no quería que estuviesen hablando de algo importante e ir a interrumpir. Además, no quería escuchar los típicos comentarios que había cuando se acercaba a él, el tono rojo no le sentaba bien a su cara.

– Vamos – Elena sorprendió a su compañera sujetándola por la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrándola por la carpa.

– ¡Elena! ¿Qué haces? – replicó la peliverde intentando resistirse.

La pelirroja obvió las quejas de Sara y caminó con seguridad hacia los jugadores del Alius, mientras que la peliverde comenzaba a sonrojarse. Al verlas llegar, Xavier y Jordan se separaron del grupo y se acercaron a las chicas. Elena abrazó al peliverde antes de besarle con pasión, mientras que Sara intentó ahogar una risa al ver a su amiga tan lanzada. Xavier sonreía mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novia y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Bryce aprovechó esa ocasión para ir a hablar con la capitana del equipo de Los Ángeles, que se había quedado sola. Bueno, en realidad sus compañeras estaban al su lado, pero por su expresión el albino sabía perfectamente que la chica no las estaba escuchando. Al verle, Saly sonrió, y el albino no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa.

– ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó ella cuando él estuvo a su lado.

– Bueno, es un poco aburrido, la verdad. ¿Tú te lo estás pasando bien? – respondió el albino sonriendo a su amiga.

– Es un poco aburrido, la verdad – la peliazul rió al decir esto.

– Saly, ¿quieres... – el albino se mostraba nervioso, aunque intentase aparentar lo contrario - ¿quieres bailar?

La peliazul se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras del albino, no se lo esperaba. Pero pronto cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y, cogiendo la mano de su amigo, se dirigió al centro de la carpa, donde el resto de la gente bailaba. Bryce colocó su mano en la cintura de la peliazul, mientras con la otra sujetaba su mano. Ambos entrelazaron los dedos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, una canción lenta con una letra bastante romántica. Saly pegó más su cuerpo al del albino, y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, mientras cerraba los ojos. Bryce se sorprendió ante el comportamiento de la chica, pero luego sonrió, abrazando más a la peliazul.

**[*]**

Sakura caminaba en dirección a la carpa de las bebidas escuchando la música. Era su canción favorita e iba cantándola, por lo que no estaba atenta al resto de gente. Llevaba un vestido rosa claro largo, el pelo azul plateado lo había recogido en un moño alto, a excepción de algunos mechones que había dejado sueltos. De pronto, alguien pisó su vestido, y la chica calló de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Lo siento! – dijo David, quien era el culpable de la caída de la chica - ¿Estás bien?

– ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien? – replicó la peliazul, enfadada – Menudo idiota... ¡Encima se me ha roto el vestido!

En la falda del vestido de la chica se podía apreciar una abertura que llegaba prácticamente hasta la cintura, además de varios descosidos. David miró a la chica y se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era hasta entonces, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta, seguía mirándolo muy enfadada.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – el peliplata no sabía que decir, por lo que no contestó - ¡Agg! Lo que yo decía, idiota...

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a la residencia del equipo de Los Ángeles, dejando al peliplata confuso. Joe se acercó a él y, al observar su rostro sonrojado, no puedo evitar sonreír. Golpeó amistosamente la espalda de David, quien se sorprendió al ver al portero a su lado.

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó el portero antes de que su amigo pudiese pronunciar una palabra.

– No lo sé – respondió él, mirando la lejana figura de Sakura.

**[*]**

Nuria escuchaba a sus compañeras hablar de la noticia que su antiguo compañero les acababa de dar. Bobby había vuelto ya con sus compañeros de selección, pero la castaña no dejaba de darle vueltas a su comentario. ¿De verdad iban a jugar contra equipos internacionales? Carecía de sentido para ella todo eso...

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jude al oído, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

La chica dejó reposar su cabeza contra el pecho del estratega. La verdad es que no, no estaba bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar, y no solo por la cuestión de los equipos internacionales. La verdad era que agradecía tener algo en lo que pensar que no fuera Claude.

– Claro, no te preocupes – mintió ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó Jude, quien no se creía las palabras de la castaña.

– Estoy bien, en serio – la castaña besó a su novio con dulzura, antes de agregar – Ven, vamos a bailar.

Nuria condujo a su novio hasta el centro de la carpa antes de que el chico pudiese replicar. Saly, quien seguía bailando con Bryce, los vio y sintió una punzada de celos. De pronto a la peliazul se le quitaron las ganas de bailar. Se separó un poco del albino, quien la miró preocupado. La peliazul volvió a mirar al estratega y su novia, quienes reían animados, y sintió una nueva punzada de celos.

– ¿Estás bien, Saly? – preguntó Bryce preocupado.

– Sí, es solo que... – la peliazul pensó rápido, intentando encontrar una excusa – me duele un poco el tobillo.

– Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Bryce le tendió la mano a la peliazul y se dirigió a un banco que había no muy alejado de ellos. Por suerte, el banco se encontraba vació y ambos pudieron sentarse. Saly temía comenzar a llorar de un momento a otro, por lo que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. El albino la miraba preocupado, pero nunca se le habían dado muy bien ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que no sabía que hacer.

Finalmente se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras acariciaba su pelo con la otra mano. La peliazul le miró sorprendida, pero decidió reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo e intentar relajarse. La verdad es que allí estaba muy a gusto, y poco a poco sus problemas fueron desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los rítmicos latidos del corazón del albino, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a tomar forma en su expresión.

**[*]**

Claire seguía sin reaccionar. No podía creerse que de verdad Paolo estuviese allí. Y no es que le molestase, en cierto modo estaba contenta por verle, pero cuando Axel le viese... No quería ni pensar lo que podía suceder. Sabía que al pelicrema no le gustaba demasiado el italiano, debido principalmente a que a Paolo le gustase Claire y lo hubiese demostrado varias veces.

– ¡Paolo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– La selección internacional de Italia está aquí para jugar el torneo – al ver la expresión sorprendida de la rubia, el delantero se sintió confuso – ¿No lo sabías?

– No sabía que fuesen a participar equipos internacionales...

De pronto, alguien se acercó ambos y tomó la mano de Claire para besarla. La rubia frunció el ceño, molesta por la aparición del capitán de la selección inglesa, Edgar. La chica odiaba a ese chico con toda su alma, no le soportaba. El italiano miraba la escena celoso, pero sonrió al ver como alguien aparecía más celoso aún que él.

– Claire – llamó Axel, quien acababa de aparecer, a la rubia.

– ¡Axel! – la chica agradeció internamente la aparición de su novio, se acercó a él y le besó ante la mirada de los otros dos muchachos – Vamos a bailar, ¿vale?

Los dos se fueron al centro de la gran carpa, mientras los otros chicos se dirigían cada uno a su equipo. Paolo mostraba una misteriosa sonrisa, ese torneo era una oportunidad especial para él.

Edgar iba en la dirección donde estaban sus compañeros cuando la presencia de una chica captó su atención. Camelia iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura. El pelo morado lo llevaba sujeto tan solo por una cinta con un lazo negra. El peliazul se acercó a ella y besó su mano, haciendo que la pelimorada se sonrojara.

– Estás hermosa, Camelia.

– Gracias, Edgar. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – contestó ella sonrojada pero sonriente.

– Demasiado tiempo diría yo, milady. ¿Quieres bailar?

– Claro.

Ambos se acercaron a la gran carpa, aunque no fueron al centro de la misma. Se quedaron un poco apartados y comenzaron a bailar. El chico tenía sus dos manos en la cintura de ella, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos.

**[*]**

Nuria estaba de vuelta con el resto del equipo. Todos conversaban animadamente, aunque en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Jude. Reían animados cuando Eileen se percató de que su entrenador parecía enfadado, estaba gritándole al móvil.

– Chicos... – llamó la atención de sus compañeros la rubia, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza indicó la dirección del entrenador.

Todos se giraron a mirar al entrenador, y se sorprendieron al verle así. Se miraron unos a los otros, confundidos. Nuria y Areli caminaban ya en su dirección cuando Jude y Caleb las pararon. Areli miró enfadada a su hermano.

– Sea lo que sea, nos lo dirá mañana si es importante – aclaró él.

El resto del equipo asintió, aunque algunos no estuviesen seguros de las palabras de Caleb. Nuria dirigió una última mirada al entrenador, preocupada, antes de continuar con la conversación.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Y se acabó el tercer capítulo . Me costó un poco hacerlo, porque al principio andaba un poco escasa de ideas, la verdad. Pero bueno, ¡finalmente lo hice! Ahora tengo una pregunta para todos los lectores..._

_Veréis, muy pronto comenzarán los partidos del torneo, y me gustaría saber cuales os gustaría que fuesen. No los detallaré mucho, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Además, querría saber vuestra opinion sobre Camelia y Edgar.. os gusta la pareja?_

_Y bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews :D_

_**Yuri: **Ya viste cual era mi idea jejeje No es nada del otro mundo, pero me hacía ilusión poner a Paolo (Fidio) también xD Y no me des las gracias, es un honor poder añadirla :D_

_**Lily: **Mi adorada niñita! Espero que esto te alegre un poco.. Pronto comenzarán los celos jejeje_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis! En serio, sois los que me ayudáis a continuar escribiendo :D Dejad reviews ^^ Nos leemos :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Al día siguiente, los ánimos de los participantes del torneo estaban bastante altos. Ya sabían con quien iban a enfrentarse en su primer partido, esa misma tarde. Los partidos se jugarían en grupos de dos, es decir, dos partidos sucederían a la vez. Los equipos que iban a jugar primero eran: La Royal Academy, que se enfrentaba al Instituto Zeus; y el Instituto Raymond, que se enfrentaba a la selección internacional de Inglaterra.

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy estaban preparando el partido. Por suerte, conocían más o menos el juego del Instituto Zeus y creían poder bloquear sus ataques sin dificultad. Pero había una persona que estaba más concentrada que el resto, Nuria. En ese momento estaba practicando sus tiros a portería, pero algo era distinto: tiraba con más rabia que nunca.

– ¡Chicos! – llamó a sus jugadores el entrenador – Venid aquí, voy a deciros la formación para este partido.

Todos los jugadores se acercaron, mientras el entrenador decía la formación. Era bastante previsible, a excepción de un jugador. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la castaña, que no se creía que no fuese a jugar ese partido.

– ¿Estoy en el banquillo? – preguntó Nuria, incrédula.

– En estos momentos no eres de utilidad para el equipo – respondió el entrenador, marchándose.

Jude se acercó a la castaña, con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella se apartó. Se fue directamente al vestuario sin decir ni una palabra a nadie. Los demás la miraron irse, intranquilos. No entendían que había querido decir el entrenador hablando así.

– ¿No deberíamos ir a hablar con ella? – preguntó David, preocupado por la castaña.

– No – respondió Caleb, volviendo a entrenar – No serviría de nada, dejadla sola.

El resto del equipo siguió su ejemplo y volvieron a entrenar. Los únicos que tardaron más fueron Joe, David y Jude, quienes aún dudaban en ir a hablar con la castaña. Finalmente, el estratega volvió al entrenamiento, y sus dos compañeros con él.

**[*]**

Nuria estaba en el vestuario, echándose agua fría a la cara. No podía creer que de verdad no fuese a jugar el partido contra el Zeus. Llevaba esperando una oportunidad como esa desde el partido en el Fútbol Frontier, una oportunidad para devolverles lo que en aquel partido les hicieron. Recordar la imagen de sus compañeros en el suelo, sin poder moverse, con los jugadores del Instituto Zeus enfrente de ellos, riendo.

Solo pensar en eso ya conseguía enfadarla. Pegó un puñetazo a la pared, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Quería jugar ese partido con todo su ser, pero no la dejaban. Encima las palabras del entrenador... ¿Acaso quería decir que era una inútil? ¿Que su fuerza no era suficiente? Había mejorado mucho, eso lo tenía claro. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

– Nuria... – le habló Eileen, entrando en el vestuario – El entrenador pregunta porqué no estás entrenando.

– Voy ahora.

**[*]**

El Raymond estaba ya frente a la selección de Inglaterra, esperando que el árbitro pitase el inicio del partido. Ambos equipos se mostraban tranquilos, seguros de sí mismos. El estadio estaba lleno a rebosar, y toda la gente tenía los ojos fijos en el campo. El Raymond tenía el saque inicial.

Axel dio el primer paso a Claire, quien inició el avance. Se acercaba al área pequeña cuando Edgar intervino, robándole el balón. Inglaterra comenzó un rápido contraataque y, en contra de lo que el Raymond esperaba, se acercaban a la portería. Avanzaban con rápidos pases entre sus jugadores, despistando a la defensa del Raymond. Al llegar al área, Edgar recibió el balón.

– ¡Ataque de Paladín! – gritó el peliazul.

El ataque era potente, pero Mark pudo pararlo sin problemas utilizando la Mano Ultradimensional. El público aplaudió emocionado, el partido comenzaba con fuerza. El Raymond se lanzó al ataque, esta vez Elsie llevaba el balón. Pero, de nuevo, la defensa de la selección inglesa adivinó sus movimientos y consiguió robarle el balón. Parecía que la selección inglesa conocía todos sus movimientos, daba igual como intentasen avanzar: siempre conseguían parar los pies al Raymond.

**[*]**

El partido de la Royal Academy contra el Instituto Zeus también acababa de comenzar. El Zeus dominaba claramente el partido. Desde el banquillo, Nuria intentaba no perderse ni un solo movimiento del partido, aunque al mismo tiempo vigilaba al entrenador. Necesitaba saber por qué no la había sacado al campo, pero tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, la Royal Academy había conseguido robar el balón a Byron y avanzaba hacia la portería. Caleb pasó el balón a Eileen, quien esquivó a uno de los defensas y se preparó para lanzar. Otros dos defensas se acercaban a ella para quitarle el balón, pero a su alrededor surgió un torbellino que les impidió acercarse más. El balón se elevaba algo gracias a la corriente de aire.

– ¡Viento de giro! – gritó la chica mientras golpeaba el balón.

El balón avanzaba hacia la portería en espiral, pero el portero pudo detenerlo fácilmente. Nuria miró a su entrenador, enfadada. Esa no era ni de lejos una de las supertécnicas más potentes del equipo, pero para realizar su mejor supertécnica ella debía estar en el campo. Sin poder contenerse, decidió hablar con el entrenador.

– Si tuviésemos el remate imperial, hubiésemos marcado – comentó la castaña, el entrenador esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, antes de volverse hacia la chica ya con su seriedad habitual.

– ¿Quieres salir al campo? – la castaña afirmó con la cabeza – Entonces dime cómo podemos ganar.

La castaña miró al resto de jugadores. Esta vez el Zeus avanzaba con el balón, pero uno de los defensas de la Royal Academy, Robert, lo paró con su supertécnica Ola Gigante. A la espalda del peliverde apareció una ola enorme que apartó al rival del balón, y que con el movimiento de retroceso llevó el esférico hasta él. Aún así, el juego de la Royal Academy no estaba siendo el acostumbrado. Los errores se sucedían rápidamente, errores tontos además.

– El juego no es fluido... – el entrenador la miró, interrogándola con la mirada – Pero no sé por qué.

– Porque están jugando contra el Instituto Zeus...

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, la selección inglesa dominaba el partido. Todos los jugadores del Raymond estaban en la línea defensiva, intentando parar los continuos ataques de los ingleses. Estos últimos avanzaban con pases continuos, esquivando así a los defensas. Claire se lanzó hacia Edgar, intentando quitarle el balón.

– Vas a necesitar más que eso para pararnos – comentó el inglés, realizando un pase hacia la banda derecha.

La rubia no es esperaba el pase, el capitán inglés aprovechó la ocasión para desmarcarse y recibir un pase de su compañero. El peliazul saltó después de girar los dos brazos de forma sincronizada y dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

– ¡Es hora de que veáis el nuevo poder de la selección inglesa! – gritó él, antes de añadir - ¡Excalibur G3!

De su pie apareció una enorme espada de energía azul. Edgar la hizo impactar contra el balón, este último va hacia el suelo seguido de la espada, y sale disparado hacia la portería. Mark intentó detener la supertécnica, pero no fue capaz. Tanto el balón como el portero del Raymond acabaron en el fondo de la red.

Los jugadores del Raymond se acercaron a su capitán para ver cómo estaba. Mientras tanto, Edgar se acercó a la banda más cercana a los banquillos, enfrente del banquillo del Raymond. Sorprendiendo a todos, el capitán inglés sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de volver a su campo.

En el banquillo, todas las miradas se clavaron en Camelia. La chica había apartado la mirada, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Nelly, Silvia y Celia sonrieron a su amiga cuando esta levantó la vista, consiguiendo que se sonrojase aún más. Finalmente Camelia volvió la vista al campo de fútbol, obviando los comentarios de sus amigos.

– Mark, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Nathan.

– Tranquilos chicos, estoy perfectamente – respondió el capitán sonriendo – Ahora debemos centrarnos en remontar el partido.

– ¡Bien! – acordaron el resto de compañeros.

Claire tenía la vista fija en el campo contrario, parecía preocupada. La selección inglesa sonreía con suficiencia, como si se burlasen de ellos. La rubia apretó los puños, furiosa. No podía permitir que les derrotasen en el primer partido del campeonato.

– Ganaremos – comentó Axel, cogiendo la mano de la rubia, quien sonrió.

**[*]**

El Instituto Zeus llevaba el balón. Hera esquivó a Robert con un magnífico pase a su capitán. Byron estaba ya enfrente de la portería de la Royal Academy. El rubio se elevó en el aire, mientras unas alas de ángel nacían a su espalda. El balón también se elevó, envuelto en plumas.

– ¡Remate Celestial G2!

Joe intentó detener el balón, pero fue incapaz. El marcador era inaugurado por el Zeus: ganaban por un gol a cero. El gol fue un duro golpe a la Royal Academy, quienes comenzaban a ver la victoria como algo fuera de su alcance. Nuria miró a su entrenador, pero este seguía impasible. Seguía preguntándose por qué no la había sacado al campo, pero ahora no creía ser una inútil. La llamada podía tener algo que ver, pero estaba segura de que era por el rival que tenían enfrente. El entrenador debía dudar que ella fuese capaz de jugar contra el Zeus como lo haría contra cualquier otro equipo.

– Entrenador – le llamó ella – ¿No va a dejarme entrar en el campo?

– Lo haré cuando comprendas lo que debes hacer.

– Puedo jugar perfectamente – replicó poniéndose en pie – Lo que nos hizo el Zeus estuvo mal y consigue enfadarme, pero puedo apartar esos sentimientos de mí. No me impedirán jugar como acostumbro.

– Entonces aún no lo has entendido... – el entrenador suspiró, resignado.

**[*]**

Desde las gradas, parte del equipo de Los Ángeles observaba el partido de la Royal Academy y el Zeus. Sara no estaba atenta al partido. Pensaba en el partido que ellas iban a tener, contra el Alius. No estaba segura de poder jugar al cien por cien en ese partido.

– Lo harás bien – comentó Saly, tranquilizándola.

– ¿Y si no lo hago, Saly? Tal vez sería mejor que yo no jugase en ese partido.

– La entrenadora ha decidido que vas a jugar, y ambas no podemos equivocarnos, ¿no crees? – dijo la peliazul, sonriendo.

– Tienes razón. Gracias, Saly.

A pesar de sonreír, Sara seguía nerviosa. Aunque su hermana la hubiese tranquilizado en parte, no podía parar de pensar que ese partido iba a ser difícil. No tenía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no iba a salir bien.

**[*]**

Claire dio un pase de tacón hacia Elsie, quien se lo volvió a pasar a la rubia para esquivar a los defensas ingleses. Era el primer ataque del Raymond que conseguía llegar al área pequeña en la mayor parte de la primera parte. Claire comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia la porteria. Ella lanzó el balon hacia arriba, cuando lo hace el ambiente parece como si estuvieran en las nubes y al balon lo rodea un aura dorada, de la espalda de Yuri aparecieron unas alas blancas.

– ¡Angel Shoot! – gritó la rubia.

Entonces saltó hacia donde estaba el balón y lo golpeó. Al hacerlo, las plumas de las alas se transfirieron al tiro. Parecía que el balón iba a entrar, pero en el último momento el portero de la selección inglesa lo detuvo. En ese momento, el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo.

Los jugadores se acercaron a sus respectivos banquillos. Edgar, al pasar junto a Claire, sonrió con superioridad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia. Axel se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano, pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el chico, sacando a Claire de su trance.

– ¿Ehh? Sí, tranquilo. No te preocupes por mí – la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir al banquillo a coger un botellín de agua.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>_

_¡Por fin! Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que de nuevo la inspiración se olvidó de mí, además de que tuve unos cuantos exámenes, etc. Pero bueno, parece que se ha solucionado_

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Yuri:**¡Alguien que piensa igual que yo! Es que yo odio totalmente al Zeus desde que destrozó a la Royal Academy Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Y sí, yo tampoco soy demasiado fan de Edgar. Es demasiado creído xD_

_**Lily:**Por tu review creo entender que te ha gustado xD Y me encanta la idea de enfrentar a los Ángeles con el Alius :D Creo que ese partido va a dar mucho de que hablar xD Que sepas que lo de Celia no lo había pensado... Asi que ahora es culpa tuya por darme la idea jummm xD Y yo voto a favor de la ley anti-deberes jajajaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentáis :D Espero impaciente vuestros reviews :D Besooos ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy se acercaron al banquillo, fatigados. Al llegar, la mayoría se dejaron caer en el suelo. El primer tiempo había sido muy extenuante, además, los ánimos estaban por los suelos. La castaña les miraba preocupada, incluso Jude y Caleb parecían desanimados. El entrenador dio instrucciones para el segundo tiempo y, como la castaña presentía, ella seguía en el banquillo.

– Para ganar... – comenzó a decir la castaña, mientras sus compañeros fijaban los ojos en ella – necesitáis utilizar el Remate Imperial.

– Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, pequeña – replicó Alan, que estaba algo enfadado por ir perdiendo. Byron había conseguido superarle sin problemas en varias ocasiones, para más enfado del pelimorado – Para realizarla te necesitamos, y tú no vas a entrar en el campo.

– Alan tiene razón, Nuri – dijo Joe – Además, la supertécnica no está terminada.

– Ya lo sé, pero podréis terminarla durante el partido. Ya lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones. Alan conoce bien la supertécnica, puede ponerse en mi posición.

El centrocampista intentó replicar, pero el árbitro ordenó a los jugadores volver a sus posiciones. Nuria les deseó suerte y volvió a sentarse en el banquillo, mientras el resto volvía al campo.

**[*]**

El segundo tiempo en el partido Raymond contra la selección de Inglaterra acababa de comenzar. Edgar recibió el pase inicial de uno de sus compañeros. Claire comenzó a avanzar hacia él, con la intención de robarle el balón, pero antes de poder hacerlo Edgar saltó, iniciando así una supertécnica.

– ¡Excalibur G3! – la misma supertécnica con la que el capitán inglés había marcado el primero gol.

Pero Mark estaba ya preparado. El capitán del Raymond utilizó la Captura Celestial y pudo parar el tiro del capitán inglés. Los jugadores de la selección inglesa miraron a Mark sorprendidos. El capitán del Raymond, aprovechando la ocasión, lanzó un pase largo hacia Nathan. El peliazul avanzó sorteando a los defensas, antes de dar un pase hacia Elsie. La chica continuó el avance, hasta que se vio obligada a pasar a Claire. La rubia lanzó el balón hacia arriba, mientras de la espalda de Claire surgen unas alas blancas. La chica golpeó el balón, haciendo que las plumas blancas se transfiriesen al tiro, pero el balón avanzó hacia Axel, en lugar de avanzar hacia la portería. El chico realizó su Tormenta de Fuego. El balón se vio rodeado de unas llamas doradas y acaba entrando en la portería inglesa. El Raymond conseguía así empatar el partido.

**[*]**

La Royal Academy tenía el balón. Por segunda vez, David, Eileen y Alan se prepararon para realizar el Remate Imperial. Los tres se colocaron alrededor del balón formando un triángulo, David era quien estaba más alejado del balón. Eileen y Alan corrieron hacia el balón y lo pasaron hacia el peliplateado, quien remató. Por un momento pareció que el balón adoptaba un color verde, pero ese efecto desapareció rápidamente y el portero del Zeus pudo detenerlo sin problema alguno. El peliplateado pegó una patada al aire, antes de volver junto a sus compañeros para defender.

– No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué pierde el tiro la potencia? – murmuraba para sí misma Nuria – La potencia... ¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

La chica se levantó rápidamente para hablar con el entrenador, quien sonrió al oír los pasos de la castaña hacia él. Mientras tanto, Byron avanzaba hacia la portería de la Royal, sorteando a todos los defensas que intentaban pararle.

– Ya sé como podemos ganar – afirmó la castaña con rotundidad – Puedo conseguir perfeccionar el Remate Imperial.

– En ese caso, comienza a calentar. Entras al campo.

La castaña sonrió, antes de volver la mirada al campo. Byron ya estaba enfrente de la portería, nada salvo Joe se encontraba en su camino. El rubio se preparó para rematar.

– ¡Remate Celestial G2! – gritó él, utilizando la supertécnica con la que el Zeus había inaugurado el marcador.

– ¡Colmillos de Pantera! – gritó Joe a su vez, iniciando la supertécnica.

El portero consiguió detener el tiro, y sonrió satisfecho cuando el balón llegó a sus manos. Todo el público e incluso los jugadores de la Royal estaban esperando una mueca de dolor, una caída, o alguna muestra de dolor por parte del portero, pero esto no ocurrió. Joe parecía estar perfectamente, a pesar de acabar de utilizar una supertécnica prohibida.

– ¡Joe! ¿Pero cómo...? – preguntó David, preocupado.

– He estado entrenando, y no he sido el único – respondió el portero.

– ¡Hacemos un cambio! Entra Nuria, sale Alan – anunció el entrenador de la Royal, aprovechando que el juego estaba parado.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, el Raymond atacaba sin descanso a la selección inglesa. Los ingleses conseguían pararlos, pero eran incapaces de avanzar a la contra, siempre algún jugador del Raymond conseguía pararles. Edgar, quien estaba siendo marcado por Nathan y que no había podido tocar el balón desde que el defensa le marcaba, consiguió zafarse de este y pidió el balón. Claire llevaba en ese momento el balón, pero un jugador de Inglaterra se lo quitó rápidamente en cuanto su capitán se desmarcó.

– ¡Excalibur G3! – gritó el capitán inglés al recibir el balón.

Esta vez, la supertécnica había sido realizada desde más lejos, por lo que tenía aún más fuerza. Jack se interpuso entre el balón y la portería realizando su supertécnica La Montaña, pero la fuerza del remate era tal, que la supertécnica del defensa no pudo detener el balón.

– ¡Captura Celestial! – gritó Mark, parando el balón.

El capitán del Raymond dio un pase hacia Axel, quien ya estaba preparado. Él y Claire realizaron la misma supertécnica con la que habían conseguido el primer gol, marcando un segundo. Los ingleses se mostraban decaídos, pero su capitán parecía decidido a no rendirse.

**[*]**

La Royal Academy reinició el juego. Joe dio un pase largo hacia Eileen, pero Hera consiguió quitarle el balón. El chico comenzó a avanzar con el balón, esquivó a Caleb cuando este intentó detenerlo, pero detrás de él se encontraba Nuria. La chica cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en el corazón.

– ¡Corazón de Fuego! – dijo la chica, mientras unas llamas rojas surgían del suelo y la envolvían.

Las llamas atraparon el balón y, cuando Hera intentó evitarlo, le envolvieron y lo alejaron de la castaña. Al abrir ella los ojos, el balón cayó a sus pies y pudo comenzar a avanzar. Pasó el balón a David y miró a Eileen, quien asintió con la cabeza. Los tres adoptaron una formación en triángulo, con David en la punta. De pronto, el peliplateado deja el balón a su espalda, aunque en contacto con sus talones. Las dos chicas se agacharon antes de salir corriendo hacia el balón. Al correr hicieron surgir un viento que elevó el balón y que expulsó lejos a los defensas que intentaban quitarles el balón. Las chicas golpearon el balón, el peliplateado saltó a por él y lo golpeó, pero en dirección a las chicas. Eileen y Nuria golpearon el balón en dirección a la portería.

– ¡Remate Imperial! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras el balón se convertía en una bola de energía verde.

El portero del Zeus intentó detenerlo, pero el balón consiguió llegar al fondo de la portería, marcando gol y empatando en partido. Eileen y Nuria saltaban de alegría cuando el arbitro pitó el final del partido.

– Tienes que explicarnos un par de cosas sobre esa nueva supertécnica pero... ¡lo conseguimos! – dijo David, loco de alegría.

– No deberíais estar tan contentos... – replicó Nuria, quien se mostraba algo deprimida – Tan solo hemos empatado.

– Pero tenemos una nueva supertécnica y, del mal, hemos empatado. Deberías estar contenta – explicó Eileen.

– Supongo que tienes razón... – la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios, mientras los demás la miraban preocupados.

**[*]**

El partido del Raymond contra la selección inglesa terminó dos a uno a favor del Raymond. Edgar estaba hablando con algunos de sus compañeros a la salida del estadio cuando vio a Camelia. El capitán se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó a la pelimorada, que estaba esperando a las demás managers del Raymond.

– Parece que esta vez habéis conseguido superarnos – comentó Edgar una vez al lado de Camelia.

– Aunque no ha sido nada fácil. Has jugado muy bien, Edgar – respondió la pelimorada.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

– Edgar yo... – comenzó a decir la chica.

– ¡Camelia! Ya están todos listos, ¡vámonos! – la llamó Celia a gritos.

– ¡Voy! Tengo que irme. Hasta luego Edgar – se despidió ella antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a su equipo.

**[*]**

Las chicas del equipo de Los Ángeles salieron del estadio. Tenían un par de horas antes de su partido, por lo que habían acordado ir a practicar un rato. Saly dijo al resto del equipo que iría en un momento, por lo que mientras las demás iban en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, la peliazul se quedó esperando.

– ¡Byron! – llamó la chica al rubio cuando este último salía.

– ¿No deberías estar practicando para tu partido? – preguntó el chico, acercándose a su prima.

– Quería ver cómo estás primero.

– Estoy bien. Tal vez no hayamos ganado, pero al menos hemos sacado un punto de este partido.

– El ritmo del partido cambio cuando Nuria entró en el campo... Sino lo hubiese hecho, probablemente hubieseis ganado.

– Y si hubiese salido desde el principio hubiésemos perdido según tu teoría. Yo no lo creo así Saly, el resultado es el que es.

– Será mejor que me vaya. Deséame suerte – dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

**[*]**

Nuria estaba ya en su residencia del CTEV, concretamente, en su habitación. Después del partido había ido allí directamente, ni siquiera se había duchado en los vestuarios, lo había hecho en la residencia. De pronto, alguien picó en su puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, Jude entró en su habitación.

– No deberías haberte comportado como lo hiciste al finalizar el partido – dijo directamente el estratega, sentándose en la cama al lado de la chica.

– No soporto que nadie se conforme con un empate. Somos la Royal Academy, conformarse con un empate es...

– Hablas como Ray Dark – la interrumpió el estratega – Y, aunque lo pienses, no deberías demostrarlo. Los demás están preocupados por ti.

– No tienen porqué preocuparse, estoy bien. Me molesta no haber conseguido ganar al Zeus, solo es eso.

Jude la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí. Nuria dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro del estratega y, antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas. El chico la miró, preocupado, no pensaba que fuese para tanto.

– Me vas a llamar estúpida pero... Echo de menos a Ray Dark – el estratega la separó un poco de él, mirándola incrédulo – Con él no tenía miedo de perder. Me sentía segura.

– Nuria... con todo lo que nos hizo no creo que echarle de menos sea lógico.

– Cuando perdimos contra el Zeus tú te fuiste. Cuando perdimos contra el Raymond utilizando las supertécnicas prohibidas, David y Joe acabaron el hospital. No quiero perder y que tú te vayas o que alguien acabe en el hospital por ello.

– Estoy aquí, ¿no? No pienso irme nunca. Va a costarte mucho que me aleje de ti.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a Jude. El estratega respondió al abrazo, antes de besarla.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_¡He acabado los examenes! Y el jueves empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que espero poder actualizar un poco más de seguido (pensaréis que me he olvidado de la historia pero no, el problema es que falta el tiempo xD)_

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Emily:**Jajajaja, hiciste bien en temer por la vida de Byron xD Aunque, por suerte o por desgracia, parece que ha salido vivo... (Creo que Elsie está empezando a influirme demasiado :P)_

_**Lily:**Risa malvada evolucionada? NOOO! Jajajaja Y sí, ya estoy pensando en ese partido... muahahaha (pienso vengarme xDD)_

_**Claire:**Eso de que Byron es buen jugador está por ver (hay cosas que simplemente no puedo admitir xD). Joo! Hasta cuando tienes el ordenador confiscado? Espero que te lo devuelvan pronto! :D_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentáis. Un beso muy grande ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Las chicas del equipo de Los Ángeles estaban en el vestuario, intranquilas. Se suponía que tendrían que estar jugando el partido contra la Academia Alius, su primer partido en el campeonato, pero no podían. Primero el árbitro que debía arbitrar ese partido se había puesto enfermo, y como no tenían más arbitros disponibles decidieron prorrogarlo hasta que terminase el partido entre la selección italiana y la estadounidense.

Había sido un partido muy entretenido, con bastante igualdad entre ambos equipos. Ambos demostraron una gran mejora, se notaba que habían estado entrenando desde el final del mundial. Sin embargo, el marcador final había sido una victoria para la selección estadounidense, con un gol de Erik Eagle. A pesar de eso, Italia se mostraba feliz al acabar el partido. Una derrota en una batalla no significa el final de la guerra, después de todo.

La entrenadora entró en el vestuario de las chicas, negando con la cabeza. Finalmente el partido se suspendía, por culpa de la lluvia. Porque sí, al finalizar el partido entre las selecciones había empezado a llover con fuerza, tanto que en menos de una hora el campo estaba inundado. Las chicas se desanimaron, estaban deseando jugar ese partido.

– Vamos chicas, esto no es tan malo. Tendremos más tiempo para preparar mejor el partido y así asegurar la victoria – intentó animarlas su capitana, Saly.

Las chicas decidieron hacer caso a lo que su capitana decía. Cierto era que tardarían un día más en tener su primer partido pero, ¿qué importaba? El resultado sería el mismo, tres puntos para ellas. Porque tenían claro que ese partido lo iba a ganar Los Ángeles.

Las chicas se cambiaron y salieron del vestuario. Lo peor de que lloviese era que, encima de no tener partido , no había mucho que hacer en el CTEV. Era un sitio especialmente preparado para el fútbol pero saliendo de eso no era para nada divertido. Así que las chicas del equipo de Los Ángeles se dirigieron resignadas a su residencia con la intención tal vez de jugar a un juego de mesa, a las cartas o simplemente cotillear...

Una hora pasó desde que el partido se había cancelado. Las chicas se habían acomodado y había varios grupos realizando diversas actividades: jugar a las cartas, ver una película, hablar... Saly estaba viendo la película con su hermana, Sara, pero no le estaba gustando. La peliazul se fijó, al mirar por la ventana, que había dejado de llover. Probablemente el suelo estaría empapado, pero al menos ya podían salir de la residencia sin miedo a empaparse.

– Eh, chicas. Yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? – informó al resto del equipo la capitana, poniéndose en pie.

– Okk, no tardes – le respondió Sara, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

**[*]**

Nuria paseaba por el bosque que había en el CTEV, paraguas en mano. Acababa de dormir la siesta, y se encontraba muy relajada. Los nervios y el estrés del día anterior ya se le habían pasado, pero aún la idea seguía en su cabeza. No podía terminar de creer que alguien de la Royal Academy pudiese aceptar un empate. Aunque tampoco quería pensar como Ray Dark.

– Hola – dijo alguien a su espalda.

Se giró y descubrió a Claude, que también había salido a pasear. El pelirrojo sonreía a la chica, pero ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Claude... – murmuró. No esperaba, es más, no quería hablar con él.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el pelirrojo, apoyándose en un árbol cercano a la chica y sonriendo.

– Bien, gracias – respondió ella. _Está bien, una simple y corta conversación normal y me voy_, pensó - ¿Y tu? Una pena lo del partido...

– Bien también. La verdad es que ya tengo ganas de jugar, pero nunca es tarde para una victoria.

El pelirrojo guiñó el ojo, haciendo sonreír a la chica. Eso le hizo recordar lo cómoda que se sentía con él, había un ambiente cálido entre ambos que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Jude. Era extraña la facilidad con la que la castaña podía expresarse hablando con él, y esa facilidad fue aflorando poco a poco mientras hablaban. Sin darse cuenta, Nuria había caminado hasta una piedra cercana y se había sentado, muy cerca del árbol en el que aún se apoyaba Claude.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y la castaña fue olvidando poco a poco su pretensión de "una simple y corta conversación".

– Jajajaja, no me puedo creer que de verdad le hicierais eso a Xavier – reía la castaña.

– Deberías haber estado allí. Sus gritos fueron espectaculares, jajaja – decía divertido él.

Poco a poco las risas cesaron, y Nuria se encontró mirando al pelirrojo, con una sonrisa. Por su parte, Claude, que no dejaba de sonreír, levantó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella, mientras que la sonrisa de la estudiante de la Royal Academy fue desapareciendo al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba. Él fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que posó sus labios en los de la chica, en un beso dulce y suave. Al principio ella no se apartó, le gustaba la sensación que recorría su cuerpo pero...

– Espera – murmuró, apartándose y levantándose – Yo... tengo que irme.

Nuria salió corriendo antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Claude se giró y dio un puñetazo al árbol, con fuerza.

**[*]**

Saly caminaba por el estadio de fútbol, pensativa. Había decidido ir a mirar como estaba el campo, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Odiaba estar en el mismo sitio que Jude... y su novia. Sobre todo por este último detalle.

– ¡Saly! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alguien a su espalda, sorprendiéndola.

La peliazul se giró y se encontró con Bryce, que la miraba divertido. Saly sonrió al chico, que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. La peliazul se imaginó que los motivos por los que el albino estaba allí serían los mismos que los de ella, por lo que obvio su pregunta.

– Hmm... Tal vez no deberíamos hablar... – dijo ella, asustando al albino, que la miró confundido – Ya sabes, por eso de que mañana cuando juguemos vas a morder el polvo y tal.

– Creo que te equivocas en una cosa... – se acercó a ella y apoyó una de sus manos en la barandilla en la que estaba apoyada la peliazul – No seré yo quien muerda el polvo.

– Eso lo veremos.

La chica cogió con una de sus manos algo de agua que había en la barandilla, y se la tiró al chico, salpicándole. La peliazul se apartó de él y saltó al campo de fútbol, sin parar de reír.

– Saly Girl... Vas a enterarte – gritó el albino, siguiéndola al campo de fútbol.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, hasta que finalmente Bryce la alcanzó y ambos cayeron al suelo, sin parar de reír. La chica clavó sus ojos azules en los de él, sin dejar de reír. El peliblanco se acercó a ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero...

– ¡AHH! – gritó Saly cuando se encendieron los aspersores.

Bryce se quitó de encima de ella y se tiró en la hierba, a su lado, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y fue a refugiarse al muro cercano a las gradas.

– ¿Con lo que ha llovido y tienen que regar? – bufó, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el albino la oyese y sonriese.

**[*]**

Sakura había salido a comprar una revista en la zona de tiendas cuando vio al chico de la fiesta. El idiota aquel que había roto su vestido. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara del peliplata al oírla gritar. Tal vez se hubiese pasado y debía pedirle perdón.

– Hola.. – tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había visto como el chico se acercaba a ella – Creo que el otro día empezamos mal y bueno yo que... quería pedirte perdón.

– No pasa nada – respondió con una sonrisa – Yo también me pasé un poco contigo... No tendría que haberte gritado como lo hice. Lo siento.

– No pasa nada, fue culpa mía por romperte el vestido – replicó el delantero devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica – Por cierto, soy David.

– Sakura, encantada.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo, sin saber que decir. Finalmente Sakura le dijo que iba a la tienda, y el peliplateado se decidió a acompañarla. Allí ambos descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común, como la música. A Sakura le encantaba buscar música para crear nuevas coreografías, aunque David era más de escucharla en el ordenador con los cascos, pero escuchaban estilos parecidos.

– ¿Escuchaste su nuevo cd? ¡Es absolutamente increíble! – decía él emocionado un rato después en una cafetería cercana.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Me encantan todas las canciones, aunque la que más es...

**[*]**

Jude estaba en la residencia asignada a su equipo, leyendo un libro. En seguida iba a ser la hora de cenar y casi todos estaban en la residencia, en sus habitaciones, excepto Nuria. No la había visto desde que había dicho que iba a dar una vuelta, para relajarse, y eso había sido al poco de comer.

– ¿Jude? – preguntó alguien desde la puerta del salón.

– ¡Nuria! Por fin llegas, estaba preocupado.

– Lo siento – dijo ella con una sonrisa, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose al lado de su novio - ¿Leyendo?

– Sí, pero ya me aburre – contestó dejando el libro en la mesa y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña, atrayéndola hacia él - ¿Estás bien? Estás tiritando.

– Tengo frío.

La castaña apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos. Ese día había sido demasiado para ella, y estaba agotada. El capitán de la Royal la miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente habría estado entrenando sin decirle nada a nadie y por ello estaba agotada, era muy propio de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con ternura, sonriendo.

**[*]**

Al día siguiente, los jugadores, tanto del Alius como el equipo de Los Ángeles, estaban ya en sus posiciones. Ambos capitanes, Saly y Xavier, estaban en el centro del campo, esperando el sorteo del saque. El público ya estaba intranquilo, había esperado más de la cuenta ese partido, y no quería esperar más. Finalmente el saque era para el equipo Alius, por lo que ambos jugadores volvieron a sus respectivos campos para comenzar el partido.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_¡Lo sientoo! Pero la Inspiración ha decidido abandonarme T.T Pero esta vez la tengo sujeta con cadenas muahahaha. Ya sé que es corto, pero no quería empezar el partido aún, y no se me ocurría que más poner._

_**Yuri:** Yuu-chan, jajajaja, me encanta que hables así de Edgar. Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, ¿qué tal todo? Tengo que pasarme por tus historias ha dejarte review, que te tengo abandonada T.T (que mala persona soy) pero últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza T.T Hablamos prontooo :D_

_**Emily: **Joo, muchas graciaas :3 ¡Que mona eres! Estoy esperando impaciente noticias tuyas jajaja :3 Hablamos prontooo_

_**Laury: **Me alegro que te guste, y muchas gracias. Pero ahora mismo ya lo tengo todo pensado y no puedo poner a un nuevo oc, lo siento._

_**Lidia: **Aquí lo tienes, muy corto y eso, pero algo es algo ¿noo? Jajajaja. Ya ves, pronto será tu querido partido :3 Y a ver si subes tu, que ya no tengo uñas por la intriga! Malapersona T.T jajajaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra infinita paciencia. ¡Besitoos!_


End file.
